Heart Of Darkness
by Slytherin Head
Summary: After the war, he was lost with a darken heart. Will the least likely person be able to bring him back?


_Disclaimer- I've been writing for a little over a year and guess what? I STILL DON'T own Harry Potter and it's characters. Shocking right? _

A/N- I never thought I would write one of these. Seriously, my main focus since I've started writing fanfiction was just Severus Snape. lol

Anyhow, this is a present for Love From A Muggle because I felt she needed a present.

A HUGE thanks to my friend _wouldyouliketoseemymask _for doing some spiffy beta-ing work. You rock girl!

* * *

Draco Malfoy looked at his fiance who was snuggled next to him. He couldn't help but wonder how he had been so lucky as to be loved by her.

After the war, he had been left in a limbo between reality and the past. He had been broken down to his core. It was the reason why Pansy had left him. She didn't want a broken man, especially since she thought he might lose his fortune.

He had hardly noticed her when she told him it was over between them, telling him that he and his family were traitors and that he was not good enough for her. Then she walked away**,** leaving him. Not that he minded; if he was honest with himself he could say that she had always been self-center and annoying. Pansy only had room in her heart for money and status. It was a blessing to have been finally freed from her and her family.

One day he had been coaxed out of the mansion by his mother after having watched him spend hours in the library staring off. So, he had Apperated to Muggle London without a thought as to where he was going. He just knew he didn't want to be around people who knew who he was. He just kept his head down as he walked and failed to notice a young woman coming out one of the shops and knocked her down.

That had been two years ago. Yet, he still remembered that day vividly. When he looked at the person who he had knocked down he was surprised to see it was none other than Ginny Weasley. She hadn't recognized him as she was trying to pick her things off the sidewalk. As he helped her she kept trying to apologize. He told her it wasn't her fault, but his for not looking at where he was going. When she had finally looked at him she was shocked. He handed her books back to her as he waited for her to say something. He never imagined those words to be an invite for coffee.

Hours later they walked to the Leaky Cauldron so she could Floo home. During that time he had had coffee with her he found out that she and Harry had broken off their relationship. Harry had wanted to travel the world for a bit, to enjoy finally being able to do so with out the fear of Voldemort finding him and killing innocents. Ginny on the other hand wanted to finish her Hogwarts years and study to become a Healer. Not being able to find common ground to keep their relationship intact, they decided to go their separate ways. They were still friends but no longer a couple.

Draco had been surprise at how much he actually did enjoy being around her and asked her out to dinner. Draco had wondered if she could see how broken he was inside, wondered if she really would accept the invitation. He was rewarded with a shy smile and instructions to pick her up at seven, Sunday evening. When he had gotten back to the Mansion his parents could see a slight change in him and had been very happy.

That date had been the most fun he'd had in a very long time. He was afraid that his parents or her parents wouldn't approve of their relationship but they had put grudges aside for the sake of their children. That date started a series of other dates, first kisses, first fight and make ups, and their engagement. With Ginny, he didn't need to constantly show off his money. He could just be himself around her. Not even Pansy had seen such a happy and open Draco. This was the reason she had sought him out a year after she had left him. But, Draco only had eyes for Ginny and no one else.

Ginny had found him walking in life like a blind man. She took his heart of darkness and brought it to the light; she is his angel and protector. He couldn't wait to start his life with her.

_Please review! :D_


End file.
